


The Netherworld (A Beetlejuice the Musical Fanfiction)

by TheBeingDeadThing



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeingDeadThing/pseuds/TheBeingDeadThing
Summary: Months have passed since Beetlejuice had possessed the Deetz house and everything seemed pretty ok. Until one day, Lydia wakes up in a strange and unusual world with Beetlejuice on her side. Her goal is to get out of that world as soon as possible.DISCLAIMER: I am not an english person so there might be some minor grammar errors. Also, the Beetlejuice the Musical characters do not belong to me.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

In a strange and unusual world where everything is crazy, Lydia wakes up on a cold floor. She didn't know how she got there or what she was doing sleeping on the floor so she looked around her to hopefully find some answers. Unfortunately, the only thing she finds is...Beetlejuice? She thought that was weird at first but she quickly realized that he was the one responsible for her being here. She got up from the floor and could see that he was asleep so she shook him to wake him up.

"Five more minutes..." said the demon with his eyes still closed.

"Beetlejuice, wake up! What is this and why are you here?" asked Lydia, still shaking him to wake him up.

"Uuuughhh...Fine." he gets up from the floor and looks at her "Y'know, I don't like being asked a million questions when waking up."

"But you will need to answer me right now."

"Or what?"

There was a silence that lasted for about 10 seconds because the human didn't know what to respond. To break the silence the demon started talking.

"That's what I thought. Now, you are in the netherworld."

"The netherworld? Again? But why? And why does it look so different from the first time when I came here?"

"Because what you saw of the netherworld was the center of it. The building for the recently deceased that is. It's like a giant stupid boring office where my mom works."

"Okay, you know what? I don't really care just take me home right now." Lydia said with a little angry tone.

"I can't do that." said the demon sounding kind of serious.

"And why not? You brought me here."

"Yes but I can't take you back, it's too risky."

"And why is that?"

The demon went silent for a moment until he was ready to open his mouth again.

"Because they are after you Lyds. They're after you on Earth and I care about you too much to let you be caught by those stupid people."

"What? Beetlejuice that doesn't make any sense. Who's after me?" she looked at him very confused and still a bit angry.

He sighed. "My mom is after you because "when you go to the netherworld, you don't come back.""

"Your mom? But didn't you kill her with that giant sandworm?"

"Killing is a strong word. I didn't kill her because, as I explained to you, sandworms eat ghosts for breakfast, lunch, and then a small salad for dinner."

"So the sandworm ate her for breakfast or whatever, what point are you trying to make?"

"The point that I'm making is that they eat ghosts. And my mother is a demon just like me. The sandworm didn't exactly ingest her well so it probably threw her out or something gross like that."

"So she's alive?"

"No, she's dead of course like me."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Yeah, you're right." He sits on the floor.

"Beetlejuice, can you explain everything to me then?"

"Can I do it with a flashback?"

"What? I don't think-"

"Then it will be with a flashback!"

\----------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

The flashback starts a few days ago. Beetlejuice is walking to his mother's office that has been redecorated completely. He knocks on the door and then he gets in and sits down on a chair where he doesn't have to look at her directly in the eyes. Juno, noticing his presence, starts the conversation.

"What do you want?" she said without looking away from the papers she was filling.

"I gave you what you wanted, now it's your turn."

"You didn't give me everything yet."

"What do you mean? You wanted your stupid job back and here it is! What more could you possibly want from me?"

"I want you to start working." she looks him in the eyes "Get a job. Or at least help the business."

"And why would I do that?"

"If you don't you won't get what you asked for."

He sat there for a moment and thought to himself. Unfortunately, his train of thoughts was interrupted by his mother giving him a bucket with cleaning stuff on it. Beetlejuice, confused, asked a question.

"What is this for?"

"Those are the things you'll need to start working here." she replied quickly.

"What?! I'm gonna be a janitor?!"

"At least you would serve for something."

"But I don't want to be a fucking janitor!"

Juno slaps him hard on the cheek. "Stop yelling and do your job!" She then throws him out of her office, along with his bucket of cleaning stuff.

Beetlejuice was annoyed by what just happened, turning his hair red, and obviously didn't want to have to work for anything but it's not like he had any other choice. He picked up a sponge from the bucked and got prepared to start cleaning the windows at least.

After a few hours of that, he got bored and just wanted to quit. Well, he didn't exactly quit. He just wanted to make things more fun for him. And so, he closed his eyes a concentrated really hard on his powers, and in just a few seconds he practically flooded that whole part of the building with water that he made with his powers.

"Oh, shit..." he said with his hair slowly turning purple. He was scared that his mom would see this mess and do something horrible to him so, in a desperate attempt to remove the water from that part of the building, he did another spell to remove all the water...Or so he thought he was doing that but he just made a tiny explosion that made the windows break and the water started leaving the building through the broken windows.

He was a little relieved to have managed to get all that water out in time, but that good feeling sure didn't last long. Two angry demons started walking towards him while holding a pair of wet papers and started screaming at him.

"YOU!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?!" one of them screamed.

"Ummm..." BJ said "I just saved you from drowning! You're welcome."

"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT ON ME! YOU RUINED MY PAPERWORK!!" The male demon grabs Beetlejuice by the neck.

"Wait a minute!" said the female demon beside him "I think that's Juno's kid."

"And what about it?" asked the other demon.

"If we do something to him she could, like, send us to double hell."

"Then so be it!" the male demon prepared his fist to punch him right in the face until Juno came out of her office looking very angry and look at them. The male demon lowered his fist and dropped Beetlejuice on the floor. "Miss Shoggoth, your son ruined all my paperwork and flooded the whole corridor!"

"And he also destroyed the windows." added the female demon.

"Well, it is what it is. If you don't like how we work around here then you may as well get out and never come back!" responded the mother sounding very upset.

The two demons then proceeded to leave the building, looking defeated. Beetlejuice got up from the floor with a tiny smile and green hair once again. Then, he looked at his mother.

"Wow, mom...You actually kinda protected me."

His mother then punches him not too hard "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that this job is boring and not meant for a demon like me. I want something fun and adventurous!"

"Well surprise surprise, we don't always get what we want you spoiled brat."

BJ looked offended "Wha- spoiled brat? I'm not a-"

His mother interrupted him "And since you didn't do correctly what I told you to do, I think I won't keep my promise."

"Mom you can't do that after everything I did for you now!"

"Yes I can and I will. I'm the adult here with an adult mind and I'm gonna do justice!"

"I won't let you make her life a living hell."

"Too bad then." She lifts him up and throws him into a tiny black room with nothing.

"W-Wait! Mom don't-!"

She shuts the door of the room, leaving him all alone in the darkness.


	2. The Disguise

It was dark. There was no light in that room. It was just one big dark empty room and Beej wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to stop his mom. The problem was that there was no way out of there. No tools, no windows, no nothing. The only thing he could try was to break out of there with his powers. He focused really hard and punched one of the walls so hard that it broke a little bit. And so, he did it again and again and again until he was exhausted and had a hole big enough for him to pass through.

\-------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------

"And what happened next?" Lydia asked.

"I got out of there and went to your world to bring you here while you were sleeping."

"So you basically kidnapped me."

"Yeah, you could say that I guess."

"Let me get this straight, you brought me here to save me from your mom right?"

"Yeah."

"...You do realize that you brought me to the same world she is in, right?"

"Yeah..."

She sighed in disappointment "Beetlejuice how could you be that dumb?! You just brought me closer to my doom!"

"I know that now but it was the only thing I could do! I couldn't just leave you there where you would be caught easily. I had you bring you here! Besides, you aren't even near her because we are really far away from the central city."

"Yes, but you'll have to bring me there to get me back home. How did you even think this was a good idea?!"

"You could at least be a little grateful, I tried to save your life!"

Lydia starts walking away. Beetlejuice, starting to get mad, asked a question.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to find a way out of here." Lydia said still walking away.

"Are you crazy?! You'll never make it out alive without me."

"I am much stronger than you think."

Beetlejuice grabs her arm and stops her.

"Look, if I'm doing this it's because I care about you kid. I'm not letting you go on your own that easily."

Lydia looks at him and removes his hand off her arm. "Why do you care so much? I'm not that important."

"Don't you dare say that. You are my BFFFF Forever..."

Lydia thinks for a moment. "...Okay, I'll stay with you. But I still wanna go back home."

"Thank you, thank you!" He hugs the human that hugs back.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll try to figure something out. Until then, we will have to make you look like a demon."

"What? Why?"

"Because there are wanted posters of you all around hell. You need a makeover if you don't want anyone to notice you."

"And how are you gonna do me a makeover?"

"Well...There should be some kind of clothing stores around here I think." He started looking around.

"I feel like this is kinda turning into a barbie movie or something."

"There's one over there!" He points at the store. "Okay, I'll go in there and get you some clothes. Don't go anywhere." He goes into the store.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here dumbass!" She sighs and sits on the floor and starts to draw stuff on the ground with a rock.

Meanwhile, Beetlejuice was in the store looking at some dresses for her. He found a red dress where the details were much like spiderwebs. He also found some scary makeup that could make her look like a demon. He looked at the wall randomly and saw a wanted poster with Lydia drawn on it. BJ got both of those things and then he paid and left...Just kidding he stole them. He ran out of the store with the dress and the makeup.

"What took you so long?" Lydia asked, bored.

"Nothing, we gotta go now." He picks her up from the floor.

"Why are you in a hurry-" She then sees the store manager shouting at both of them. Beetlejuice starts flying out of there with Lydia and her things on his arms.

When they finally escaped, Beej stops flying and lands on the ground in a place really well hidden. Lydia then looks at the dress.

"Is that it?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, no...I mean, yes I do like it but...You know what, nevermind." She picks up the dress "Would you mind looking away?"

"Oh right, of course." He turns around while Lydia changes clothes.

"You can look now." She said, now dressed in the red dress.

The demon turns around and looks at her "See? I knew it would fit you purrfectly."

"...Did-...Did you just-...Did you just make a cat pun?"

"Ye-"

"Never do that again. Ever."

"Okay..." said Beetlejuice a bit sad that his pun wasn't appreciated.

Lydia picks up the makeup and applies some lipstick and stuff and then throws it away.

"I think we're ready now, right BJ?"

"Yeah, sort of. I guess we just need a plan now, right?"

"Yes." Lydia started to look a bit bothered.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm a little hungry but it's not important."

"I could get you something to eat if you want to."

"That would be great but I'm not sure if I'll like netherworld food."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Unless of course if it's food with poison."

"I guess we'll go then."

"Great! There is a bar over there, we can get you something to eat and I can get something to drink."

"Wait wait wait, you're not gonna get drunk right?"

"Of course I will!"

Lydia sighed

"Come on! Let's go." he said while pulling her arm until they arrive at the bar.

The bar was half full of scary demons drinking, playing adult games, and some ghosts were there too. On the wall, there was another wanted poster of Lydia that Beetlejuice picked up and put it in the trash. He then, alongside the human, asked for a drink and something to eat. They gave the drinks and what seemed a normal sandwich for Lydia.

"Is this good?" she asked Beej.

"Kind of. I think it tastes like a normal human sandwich but I guess you'll need to find out for yourself." he said while drinking.

She then ate a little bit. "...You know, it's actually eatable."

"I told ya."


	3. The Maitlands

Meanwhile on Earth, everyone was looking for Lydia and where she could be. They were really freaking out and they thought the chances of her being in the netherworld were little but not none. Delia and Charles were looking around the neighborhood for her meanwhile Barbara and Adam were looking inside the house for her but no clue on where she could be.

And then, Adam had an idea that maybe she could be in the netherworld again. It was a crazy idea but it was the only place left. He went straight to Barbara.

"Barbara we searched everywhere and she's nowhere to be seen."

"But...But she didn't just disappear out of nowhere! She has to be somewhere, dead or alive."

"Of course. But have you considered that...Maybe she's in the netherworld?"

Barbara thought for a moment. "No, no no no no no..No of course not! She wouldn't possibly get back there why would she do that?"

"I don't know but it's the only place we haven't checked yet. There's no other choice. She doesn't answer phone calls, text messages, nothing!"

"...Maybe you're right Adam...But then we have to warn the Deetz about us going there to find Lydia."

"I'll text them a message while you make a door."

"Okay."

Barbara picks up a piece of chalk and starts drawing a door, while Adam picks up a piece of paper and writes a message on it and leaves on the floor.

"There, a text message sent." Adam said proudly. Then he takes Barbara's hand and she knocks on the drawn door three times.

There they were. The Netherworld. Or to be more specific, in the building for the recently deceased where they get all the paperwork done. They look around for a while.

"This place is really freaky..." Barbara said.

"Agree..." Adam replied.

Then, they were interrupted by someone walking in the room. A lady with green or blue skin, red hair, and a thing saying Miss Argentina.

"Welcome to the netherworld! I am the once and forever Miss Argentina, here to help you."

"Excuse me, miss...We aren't here to fill any paperwork or something like that." Adam said.

While they were talking, Barbara looked around the room only to find a wanted poster of Lydia put up on the wall. She immediately turned to Adam and the conversation they were having.

"What to do mean with that? Every spirit here has to do the paperwork, otherwise, you don't exist for us." Miss Argentina said still talking to Adam.

"Actually, we're here because of a-" Adam was interrupted by Barbara that started talking to shut him up.

"We're here for our...Daughter. She went to the Netherworld without us and now we have to go get her so we can fill the paperwork together."

Adam looked at Barbara confused.

"Ah, I see. What's your child's name?" Miss Argentina asked.

"Umm...It's...Bella. Bella Maitland." Barbara replied.

"Okay then, we need to get to the computer to find her profile, and then they'll bring her here as soon as possible. Please, follow me." She started walking out of the room and the Maitlands followed her. Adam started whispering to Barbara.

"What was that for?" He asked, whispering.

"Lydia. She's wanted here for some reason. If we say we come to get her who knows what could happen to us."

"And how do you know that she's wanted?"

Barbara points to another wanted poster on the wall.

"Oh..." Adam said.

"We need to get out of this place and find her before it's too late."

"I agree with you but how?"

"I'm not sure..."

"...I think I know how, follow me." Adam enters a room randomly with little people in it and then jumps out of the window and Barbara does the same.

"Woah...This was a little crazy I thought I was gonna die again." Barbara said still a little scared from the jump.

"Yeah, me too. Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure."

Adam looked around for a moment thinking. "Barbara...I think that maybe we'll need to find...him."

"Do you think he knows where Lydia is?"

"Maybe, for all we know it could have been him that brought her here or something like that."

"And how are we gonna find him? We can't summon him if we're not alive."

"That is a problem..."

"...Maybe we can just look around the city for her and if we don't find her we'll try to find him."

"Okay. I also kinda think that's the best option for now."

They both get ready and start wandering in the city, looking for Lydia. With so many posters of her around, Barbara decides to throw some of them in the trash and Adam picked one of them and put it in his pocket.


	4. The Sleep

The human got out of the bar no longer hungry, and with her demon by her side. They started walking not sure to where.

"Wow, that was really good. I'm even surprised that you paid for all of it." The human said.

"Yeah, I really paid him. The bartender seemed to like so much my fist that he kissed it multiple times and then fell asleep." The demon said, confident.

"...Beetlejuice did you kill him?" Lydia said a little shocked.

"No no no goodness no. I only punched him 20 times in the face."

"..."

"And then one of my clones finished it and stabbed him 37 times in the chest."

"...BJ you can't just kill people!"

"Woah calm down Lyds. I didn't kill him because he was already dead."

"I guess but what you did is a crime. You're gonna go to jail and then I'll never find a way to get out of here."

He laughs a little bit. "What? Jail? We're in hell, kid! Everyone commits crimes."

"That's why I wanna go back home..."

There was silence for a moment.

"C'mon, hell isn't that bad. If I show you some cool things around here maybe you'll change your mind."

"I don't want to do any of that I want to go home okay?"

"Okay, fiiine." He replied a little annoyed and bored.

The human started to look a bit tired and as time passed by she just looked even more and more tired.

"You okay there, kid?" He asked a little concerned.

"I'm just tired...That's all." She yawned.

"Maybe we can find a place for you to sleep around here." he said and looked around.

"Don't worry, I cand just sleep on the floor or something like that."

"No. I have an idea." He picks her up and starts flying in the air and they enter a stranger's house through the window. "There, you can sleep in this bedroom."

"...Beetlejuice this is a really bad idea."

"Oh don't worry it's fine. I'll be looking over you while you sleep so if someone gets in I'll do something about it."

"You won't kill them, will you?"

"No of course not. Now sleep."

"Okay...I don't know why I'm trusting you but okay." She lays on the bed and sleeps.

\------------Lydia's Dream--------------

She starts dreaming about her, by herself, on the roof with a note. She starts reading.

"By the time you read this...I...Lydia Deetz...Will be gone. There's nothing for me here. I'm alone...Forsaken...Invisible." She starts crying and holds the note close to her chest as she looks up. "Dead mom...I'm sorry but I can't live without you. But maybe I'll be able to die with you." She jumps.

\------------End----------

She immediately wakes up a little scared and looks around only to bind a sleepy Beetlejuice sleeping on the floor and calms down and smiles a little. "So that's what would happen if he wasn't there to save me..."

"You're welcome." He replied still 'sleeping' on the floor.

"What the- You're awake?" She asked a little confused.

"Nope."

"Umm...Okay?" She looks at the clock to see what time it is. 2 AM. She goes back to sleep.

The next morning she wakes up and looks around only to find no sleepy Beetlejuice sleeping on the floor. "Beetlejuice?" She called for him but no response. She got up and made the bed and tried calling him again "Beetlejuice?" Still, no response. She was starting to get worried and called one last time "Beetlejuice!" And just like that, without even noticing, she said his name three times and he appeared right in front of him.

"Oh come on why did you summon me?" He said complaining.

"Summon you? I didn't- ooh...I said it three times in a row..." She replied realizing what she said.

"What is it, kid?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering where you were."

"I was finishing something downstairs."

"Downstairs? But aren't there people downstairs?"

"Not anymore."

"..." She rushed out of the bedroom and went downstairs. "Beetlejuice!"

He goes downstairs "Whaaat?"

"Why did you kill these people?!" She points at the dead bodies.

"Oooh, that? Yeah, I don't know how that got here."

"Beej, what did you do?!"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Explain what happened BJ."

"I swear I've never seen them before in my life."

"Why did you kill these people BJ?"

"Because they were about to kill me! Look it's not a big deal anyway can we forget about this and move on?"

She sighs "...Okay but promise me you won't kill anyone when I'm with you okay?"

"No."

"BJ."

"I said no."

"BJ!"

"No!"

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"NO!"

"LAWRENCE!"

"OKAY FINE! You don't need to shout at me!"

She then heads to the fridge and steals some food for her.

"I'm so proud of you." he said smiling.

"Shut up. Let's go now."

"One more thing. They had this map that basically shows the entire Netherworld so we're not lost anymore." He picks up the map

"That's great! Where are we?"

"Right here." He points at the edge of the map. "And this is the middle of the Netherworld, where we need to go." He points at the middle of the map.

"Jesus Christ...It will take days for us to get there.

"It is what it is. Welp, we better get going, Lyds. We got a long day-o."

"...Day-o?"

"Daylight come and me wan' go home."

"Please stop. Let's just go."

"Okay then."

They leave the house.


	5. The Map

Adam and Barbara were completely lost in the Netherworld. They had no idea where to go or where Lydia could be, they didn't even know how big the Netherworld is. They started to get a bit tired and sat down for a bit.

"How are we ever gonna find where she is in this infinite abyss of demons and stuff?" Adam asked.

"I don't know..." Barbara said in a sad and exhausted tone.

"We think that maybe she's with Beetlejuice, right? Where would he be right now?"

"If we want to find Lydia we gotta think like Beetlejuice, you're right."

"Let's see...He likes to play games, right? Maybe he's at the casino."

"I really hope that's not it, he can't just bring a child to the casino!"

"True but he's a demon, he breaks the law!"

Barbara sighs. "Well, it's not like we have any better ideas so...We could search for them in the casino. But the problem is that there are like one hundred casinos in here, we're never gonna find which one they're at. And plus, we don't even know where the other casinos are."

"You're right Barbara, that is a problem...Maybe we could politely ask for a map?"

"And where are we gonna find someone with a map?"

Adam looks around and sees a crowd of people. "Maybe one of those people has one."

"Okay, I guess we got nothing to lose."

They go up to the crowd and try to enter it but they always get pushed and pushed so they decide it is best to just fly above them. They look around for a bit until an old lady starts flying to them. She looks really old, has purple clothes, and is covering her face.

"I know who you're seeking." The lady said to them.

"You do? Wait, who are you?" Adam asked confused.

"Follow me if you care about the child named Lydia Deetz." She starts flying away, slowly.

"Wait how do you know her name?" Barbara asked but she didn't answer.

"Should we follow her, Barbara?" Adam asked.

"She does know Lydia's name so...Let's follow her."

They start following the old lady. They end up in a little tent that is far away from the crowd. Adam and Barbara go in the tent which is much bigger than it seemed to be from the outside. The lady sat down on the floor, with a crystal ball in front of her.

"Please sit down." She said and the Maitlands sit down on the floor next to each other. "The one you're looking for is Lydia Deetz, am I right?"

"Yes, how do you know?" Barbara asked.

"Secrets should never be told." The lady touches the crystal ball and closes her eyes. Seconds after, she opens her eyes again and looks at them. "She's at the Smith's house, on Laney."

"Laney? And where is that?" Barbara asked.

The lady grabs a map and circles a spot on it. "This is Laney. She's there right now."

"It's so far away from here..." Adam said.

Barbara picks up the map. "Thank you so much you helped us so much."

"It's good to hear that. Now, I think it's time for us to talk about the payment."

"Payment?" Adam asked.

"Yes, my services are not free. It will be 999.98 dollars."

"...I'm sorry but we don't have any money right now..." Barbara said a little sad.

"Is there any alternative way we can pay?" Adam asked.

"Actually there is." The lady replied.

"Oh thank god." He said.

The lady presses a button next to her, which opens up a hole on the floor where the Maitlands were sitting and they fall in the hole screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Beetlejuice had already gotten out of the house and BJ seemed concerned. Lydia notices this and asks him something.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah don't worry. I just had a weird feeling that someone said my name."

"Three times?"

"Oh no no no no, if someone said my name three times I wouldn't be here right now. It was probably my mom talking about me or something like that."

"Oh okay then...Hey, do you think it's possible for me to find my mom in here?"

Beetlejuice gets a little annoyed "I thought you had already forgotten about her."

"Of course not, I'll never forget her. I just wanted to know if she lives on a house too here."

"Probably but we don't have time to see your mama, we need to get you back to the world of the living! Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Well...Yeah but since I'm here I can find her and talk to her for a bit."

"Lydia we're not-"

"Please Beetlejuice! I know you probably don't understand how I feel right now but please!"

"Do you really think I don't know what you're feeling right now?! At least you had two parents while growing up! My father left me when I was just a little kid and...I still miss him sometimes but I'm not constantly chasing him!" Beetlejuice said, with his hair turning purple.

"..." Lydia didn't know what to say, she didn't even know that he had passed through all that. "I'm...Sorry BJ...It must have been bad but...Since you can't see your father again you could at least let me see my mother."

BJ thinks for a while "...Okay but only if we find her randomly okay? We need to focus on getting you back home."

"Right...Okay. Where are we going now?"

He picks up the map and looks at it "Well, if we fly we'll get there twice as fast. So are you ready to go flying?"

"Okay, I am."

He picks her up and starts flying towards the center of the Netherworld.


	6. The Tent

While flying up high, a strange old lady stood in front of them and interrupted their flight. Beetlejuice, annoyed, said:

"Excuse me but could you kindly fuck off? We're trying to go somewhere."

"I know where you want to go. I can take you there."

"Nope, not buying it, goodbye." He tries to leave but the lady doesn't let him. "Ugh, what do you want?!" He asked getting mad

"I want you to follow me, I know a faster place to get to the world of the living."

"Wait, you do?" Lydia asked a little hopeful.

"No, she doesn't. Don't trust any demon around here, Lyds."

"I do know, I can take you there Lydia Deetz."

"How do you know my name?"

"Follow me and you'll see." The old lady starts walking away.

"Stupid demons..." Beetlejuice starts going the opposite way with Lydia still on he's back.

"Wait, why aren't you following her?"

"That thing is bullshit and you know that."

"I don't think it is, she knows my name and where I wanna go."

"That doesn't mean anything. For all we know it could be some random demon trying to kidnap you to then receive the price of 999.99 dollars from my mom."

"But what if it's not? She could be just trying to help us. And besides, if she tries to hurt me I got you to protect me, right Beej?"

"Right...If she lands a single finger on you I will murder her."

She giggles "Okay, I don't think murder will be necessary."

"That's what you're saying now but you'll see."

"Should we follow her then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Beetlejuice starts flying to her direction with Lydia and they end up in a little tent.

"This doesn't seem right..." BJ says.

"Come in, please." The lady said while getting in and they both follow her and sit down on the floor.

"So, how do you plan to bring us back to the world of the living in this tent?" Beetlejuice asked a little annoyed.

"Wait, 'us'?" Lydia asked him.

"Yeah."

"Since when? I thought it was only me who was gonna go to the world of the living and you would stay here forever."

"But...I thought we were friends again..."

"What are you talking about? I'm only with you because I need you in order to go back home. I would never have someone as toxic as you in my life again, you hurt my family, tricked me, forced marriage, almost killed Barbara and my father-"

"Okay okay I get it but I said I'm sorry!"

"Do you really think apologizing will fix everything?"

"I don't know if you remember, but I also saved you from my evil mother and I'm doing it again because I care about you now! Can you stop looking at the things I did wrong in the past and focus on all of the good things I did for you?!"

"...Look, let's just forget this for now and listen to what the lady has to say."

He sighs "Fine."

The lady looks at them both "Well...Now that that's done, I am not gonna be the one to take you back to the world of the living."

"I knew this was a waste of time, let's go kid." Bj said annoyed.

"No no no, just because I'm not the one who's gonna do that doesn't mean that she's not gonna go back to where she belongs. I have two loving people who would gladly take her but I'd rather discuss this with her in private so could you mister please leave this tent for a second?"

"No."

"Thank yo- what?"

"I said no, bitch."

"...Umm...And why not?"

"I'm not leaving my best friend in your dirty hands."

"You're hands are dirtier than mine."

"That's not the point! I'm not leaving her."

"Well, if it's gonna be like that then..." She presses the secret button next to her that opens a hole on the floor where he was sitting and he falls down. Before he could even fly up again she closes the hole.

"Beetlejuice!" She turns to the lady "...What have you done?!"

"I got rid of him so we could talk privately-"

"No! Beetlejuice was right I shouldn't have trusted you." Lydia tries to leave.

The lady grabs her by the arm and pushes her back inside

"Stop! Ugh...Beetlejuice!" Lydia screamed.

The lady then put her in a cage and locked her in

"Beetlejuice! Beetl-"

The lady shuts her up glue tape on her mouth "Don't you dare try to summon him. I should have guessed that he was never gonna help me from the start." The lady then finally shows her face just to reveal that she's actually Juno and makes the tent disappear and takes Lydia to the center of the Netherworld with her in the cage.


	7. Taking a break (not part of the fanfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, as you read I'm taking a break from this project. I do plan on continuing it in the future but for now, I need to focus on school mainly cuz it's about to begin. I'm sorry for letting you down and making you wait longer but I promise I will come back and finish it.
> 
> In the meantime, you can have this little sneak peek of what I've been writing for the next chapter. Enjoy!  
> (This post will be eliminated once I'm done with the break)

It was dark. Beetlejuice got out of the floor and started flying towards the ceiling in hopes of getting out of there but the hole that he fell through was already closed. He looked around trying to see something but since it was completely dark he couldn't see a thing. He created a little flame of fire in his hand to light up a little bit. He got to the ground and walked around but suddenly he trips on someone that was laying down on the floor and falls down, and the flame disappeared making the room dark again.

"Ugh, what the- Who the fuck made me trip?!" he then created another flame and becomes able to see who he tripped on. It was a sleeping Adam that didn't even wake up after Beej tripped on him. "Adam? Wha- How?" He looked at who was beside him and it was Barbara, also sleeping. "Maitlands? What are you doing here?!" he shakes Adam to see if he wakes up and he does.

Adam looks at him, still sleepy "...Beetlejuice?"

"Why hello sexy beast, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Adam gets up "Barbara and I were looking for Lydia she disappeared out of nowhere and we thought that maybe she'd be here in the Netherworld with you but then a strange lady approached us saying that she knew were Lydia was and so we followed her but she tricked us and now we're stuck here."

"Did your parents never teach you to not trust strangers?"

"They did, we were just too desperate to find Lydia. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's with that mean lady from hell."

"What?! And why aren't you there with her to protect her?!"

"Look, I don't know if you noticed but I'm literally stuck here with you with no way to get out."

"And how did you end up in here?"

"I brought Lydia to this place and-"

"So it WAS you who kidnapped her!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that but it was for a good cause. My mother still wants her in the Netherworld and so she wasn't safe there in the world of the living because my mom knows where she lives. So I brought her here to the Netherworld because that would be the last place they would look for her. At least, that's my opinion."~

"Well look how that turned out. Some crazy lady just took her and will probably give her to your mother."

"It's not my fault ok?! I just-"

"How isn't that your fault?!"

Barbara wakes up with all the noise, gets up, and looks at them both "What is...Going on here?"

"He was the one who kidnapped Lydia!" Adam said

"Stop saying that I kidnapped her it wasn't like that! I just brought her here to be safe."

"Well, she's not very safe now."

"Stop arguing you two! I don't know what happened or why suddenly Beetlejuice is here but if Lydia is in danger we have to save her we can't just stay here and beat the crap out of each other!"

"She's right, how do we even get out of here?" Adam asked while looking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've written so far. Like I said, I will come back to it in the future don't worry. I'm so sorry and have a good day!


End file.
